Total Drama : Musical Adventures
Team Rock is going to win. Both teams can vote. 3rd season of Total Drama ! Contestants #'Kelsey' #'Johan' #'Izabela' #Vicky (Voted off) #'Ania' #'Leanne' #'Catherine' #'Billy' #'Alex' #Madison (Voted off) #'Ken' #'Samantha' #Blanca (Voted off) #'Monique' #Russel (Voted off) #'Katie' #'Mariah' Contestants You can upload (yourself) your photo here. Kelsey.png|Kelsey Johan stare.png|Johan 100px-Demi.png|Izabela Vicky.jpg|Vicky : ELIMINATED official ania's design.png|Ania Leanne by cavi74.png|Leanne Catherine.png|Catherine Bill.png|Bill Al-ex.png|Alex CarlyNew.png|Madison : ELIMINATED Ken.png|Ken Samantha1.png|Samantha Blanca.png|Blanca : ELIMINATED Monique.png|Monique Owen_LoverTDWT_.jpg|Russel : ELIMINATED Katie2.png|Katie MARIAAAH♥.png|Mariah Total_Drama_Musical_Adventures_full_cast.png|Cast of Show Plik:Total_Drama_Musical_Adventures_full_cast..png 1st Episode *Challange : You must look like a your favourite singer/music ! *Winners : Mariah,Monique,Izabela,Johan,Ania,Catherine *Losers : Kelsey,Vicky,Leanne,Billy,Alex,Madison, *Bottom 5 : Ken,Samantha,Blanca,Katie *Voted off : Russel MariaKatyPerry♥.png|Mariah Katie.png|Madison 180px-LeannexZ.png|Leanne Johan as Enrique Iglesias.png|Johan Kelsey JJ.png|Kelsey IzAsAvril.png|Izabela Anianewbrit.png|Ania David Guetta.png|Billy A B A E.png|Blanca MoniqueAvrilLavigne.png|Monique Owen Lover Queen.png|Russel PlikSamantha.png|Samantha PlikCatherine.png|Catherine Chord overest.png Ke.png KatieJessieJ.png Voting *Monique : Russel *Kelsey : Ken *Russel : Katie *Ken : Russel *Iza : Russel *Katie : Blanca *Alex : Russel *Johan : Russel *Catherine : Russel *Claire : Russel *Leanne : Samantha *Madison : Russel *Ania : Russel 2nd Episode - My CD *Challange : You must design a cover of your contestant's cd (album). *Winner: Team Pop *Loser: Team Rock *Bottom 2: Madison *Voted off: Vicky TillIforgetaboutyou.png|Monique - 10/10 Leanne mackup.png|Leanne - 8/10 195px-180pxvvv-Hea.png|Madison - 9/10 pa.PNG|Ania - 9/10 Katyperryoneoftheboys2.5.png|Mariah - 10/10 Ilikerockback.png|Billy - 7/10 Tabr.png|Blanca - 7/10 IzCoverOfAlbum.png|Izabela : 10/10 Hair.png|Johan - 9/10 ONEMILLION.png|Alex - 9/10 fight!.png|Samantha - 10/10 heartbykaśka.png|Catherine - 9/10 Kelsey CD.png|Kelsey - 9/10 Keb.png|Ken - 9/10 Voting *Catherine :Vicky *Kelsey : Vicky *Madison : Vicky *Ken : Vicky *Katie : Madison *Alex : Madison *Vicky : Madison 3rd Episode *Challange : We all know the famous musical - "cats".Your contestant must look like a singing cat ! I can't wait see your photos ! *Winner: Team Rock *Loser: Team Pop *Bottom 2: Billy *Voted off: Blanca IzAsCat.png|Izabela 13/15 Kelsey Cat.png|Kelsey 13/15 180px-Leanne_by_cavi743.png|Leanne 12/15 130px-1.png|Madison - 11/15 MoniqueCats.jpg|Monique - 15/15 Katiecat.png|Katie - 14/15 Kici.JPG|Blanca - 2/15 ANiakotek.png|Ania - 13/15 Catherineko.png|Catherine - 11/15 Alexcat.png|Alex - 13/15 MIAOU.png|Johan - 11/15 Samanthaf.png|Samantha - 11/15 MariiaahhKittyy.png|Mariah - 14/15 Voting *Samantha : Blanca *Ania : Blanca *Leanne : Blanca *Monique : Blanca *Izabela : Blanca *Johan : Billy 4th Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like a dancer/musican flamenco. *Winner: Team Pop *Loser: Team Rock *Bottom 2: Leanne, Johan *Voted off: Madison Kelsey Flamenco.png|Kelsey - 14/20 193px-Leanne_flomango.png|Leanne - 13/20 271px-Scarlettbrideee.png|Disqualified/Voted off 45558.png|Katie - 18/20 IzFlamenco.png|Izabela - 19/20 KKKKK.JPG|Billy - 5/20 MoniqueFlamengo.jpg|Monique - 19/20 MariaFlameco♥.png|Mariah - 20/20 PlikOfficial_ania's_design.png|Ania - 18/20 Catherineg.png|Catherine - 12/20 Samanthafla.png|Samantha - 18/20 Voting (for one of contestants who coped) *Monique: Madison *Johan: Madison *Leanne: Johan *Catherine: Johan *Izabela: Madison *Ania: Madison *Alex:Madison *Katie: Madison *Mariah: Madison *Samantha: Leanne *Bill: Madison *Kelsey: Madison 5th Episode *Challange :You must look like a Lady Gaga in her new cd - Born this Way *Winner: TBA *Loser: TBA *Bottom 2: TBA *Voted off: TBA MariaJudas♥.png|Mariah - 20/20 180px-Leanne by cavi74strsdgfdgfd.png|Leanne - 15/20 Gagakatie$.png|Katie - 20/20 IzLGBloodyMary.png|Izabela - 20/20 Mr.Gaga.png|Alex - 17/20 brum.PNG|Ania - 19/20 JohanGAGA.png|Johan - 18/20 Kelsey Gaga.png|Kelsey : 16/20 GGGAAAGGAAA.JPG|Billy- 3/20 Catherinegaga.png|Catherine - 18/20 ΜοniqueLadyGagaAmericano.jpg|Monique 20/20 Voting (Both teams are voting) *Leanne: Billy *Izabela: Billy *Ania: Billy *Samantha: Billy *Catherine: Ken 6th Episode *Challange: You must look like a character from High School Musical. *Winner: TBA *Loser:TBA *Bottom 2: TBA *Voted off: TBA 193px-Leanne by cavi74.png|Leanne IzAsSharpay.png|Izabela